Elemental
The Elementals, also known as the First Sages', ' were exceptionally powerful Spirits created by the Golden Goddesses. They were demigod-like beings tasked with keeping the natural processes of Hyrule in balance and defending it from evil. They subsequently fail in their duties and turn on one another for control of the Triforce. Physical Characteristics Elemental are, in their true forms, Spirits similar to Fi and Ghirahim, but are manifested as physical entities in Hyrule. All appear as huge beings vaguely similar in appearance to a Hylian, often composed of the base elements of which their Sagehood represents. For example, Maphaeus is made of Rock and Magma while Sulkaris is composed of flesh and blood. Powers The Elementals have incredible powers, in that each one was given a specific task by the Goddesses and they had the powers to accompany that task. These powers range from: * controlling the flow of time * manipulating light * the ability to give life and control it's growth * control fire and earth * control water in it's different forms e.g. ice * the ability to create plagues and give death to any living being * the ability to guide spirits to the afterlife, as well as conjure powerful winds All First Sages are immune to disease, aging, and the elements, and for the most part unharmed by conventional weaponry and most forms of magic, usually only being slowed down by trauma. They can, however, be killed by completely destroying their form. The death of a First Sage can be felt by all incumbent Sages in the form of a magical feedback that temporarily weakens them. Several of the First Sages are also shown to have created their own armies, often in their own image, which were directed into battle with other Sages and the Demons of old. History Dawn of Time According to the Book of Mudora, the Druthulidi Majora tells others of his kind about Hyrule they begin to flock there, they then wage wars against each other to dominate the land, which lead to great death and destruction across Hyrule. In response to this the Golden Goddesses created the First Sages to enact their purging of the planet. The First Sages led the Trilith into many battles against the numerous Demonic armies, resulting in the death of all but five Druthulidi. Once the wars ended the First Sages left Hyrule to enter the Sacred Realm, so that they could guard the Triforce, a holy treasure left by the Goddesses. In truth, the First Sages warred with each other as well as the Druthulidi, forsaking their duty in attempts to control the Triforce and destiny of the mortals of Hyrule. The sole exception was Sulkaris, who tirelessly defended the Triforce from her kin. After failing to destroy each other, they allowed the Druthulidi into Hyrule, seeking to use them as weapons against one another. When the Demons quickly revealed they could not be controlled, the Sages established a tenuous truce and sought aid from a "Darker Power" - Majora. Their barter with Majora sold the world to him, but in exchange, the Druthulidi were slain or driven into hiding. With this the the Sages banded together to defeat Sulkaris, but spared her in order to preserve the myth of their immortality. They would retain a tenuous truce, lording over the races of Hyrule as demigods, and constructing a false religious narrative to control the mortals. Ancient Age Sulkaris, after having been cast out, wandered Hyrule for many millennia until encountering the Gohma. Granting the beasts untold knowledge and power, she turned them into her personal army and used it to wreak havoc on Hyrule before being stopped and killed by the Hylian king Gustaf. While Sulkaris realised that she and her siblings were not immortal as they once lied to her, the remaining First Sages, with the exception of Demoko and Solahrasin, passed their titles to a chosen mortal and settled into anonymity among the people of Hyrule. Malkorbagia isolated herself in Greshou Library. Maphaeus settled deep under the caverns of Death Mountain. Evaleen lived among the Ancient Hylians of Kakariko Village. Kovaloo departed west with the wind, supposedly to guide the spirits of the dead to the afterlife. Solahrasin returned to the Sacred Realm with his armies, creating a plane of existence known as the Silent Realm in which to wait until he was again needed. Demoko ascended to the heavens and tasked the Oocca with guiding the Kingdom of Hyrule in their development. Individuals Only seven Elementals are known to have existed, each holding their own title within Hyrule. * Demoko, Sage of Time * Solahrasin, Sage of Light * Sulkaris, Sage of Forests * Maphaeus, Sage of Fire and Earth * Malkorbagia, Sage of Water and Ice * Evaleen, Sage of Shadow * Kovaloo, Sage of Spirits and Wind